


achievement unlocked!

by peachtones



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: (but not really?), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, F/F, Gaming, Secret Relationship, aka gamer gfs, anyways they're gay and in love, au in which hyewon are twitch streamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: in which chaewon accidentally exposes her relationship with hyejoo on stream, not that it was really a secret in the first place. (but it's all good, because their chats are better detectives than they thought.)
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216





	achievement unlocked!

**Author's Note:**

> just a note: chaewon is more on the acnh/stardew/botw side of twitch, while hyejoo tends to stay on the first person shooter game side (with some exceptions)!

Chaewon quietly slipped into Hyejoo’s bedroom, her limited edition Animal Crossing Switch in her hands. 

It looked like Hyejoo was playing Minecraft from what Chaewon could see of her computer screen from the doorway, her headphones (which just so happened to be a part of a matching pair, slate gray where Chaewon’s were bubblegum pink, both with detachable cat ears) around her neck. She must have ended her stream already, but decided to play her game a bit longer. She soundlessly stepped over to Hyejoo’s desk and leaned against the top of her gaming chair. 

"Don't you usually play Genshin on Thursday?" she asked, eyes flickering back down to her Switch to make sure her character was still where she had left them standing in front of Nook’s Cranny. 

Hyejoo tilted her head back to look up at Chaewon for a moment before she focused her gaze back onto her monitor. "Yeah, but I felt like doing more of a chill stream tonight.” She paused, shifting in her seat slightly before she added, “I mean, as chill as it can get without Yeojin being insistent on committing arson."

As if on cue, Yeojin’s muffled yelling suddenly came through the speakers of Hyejoo’s headphones. Ah, so she was playing on the server that Yeojin and Yerim -- fellow streamers who were a part of the team they had formed on Twitch along with eight other girls, calling themselves _LOONA,_ who all played a variety of different games but greatly overlapped between them _\--_ ran together, familiar usernames popping up in the left corner of the screen as the girls yelled and started scolding Yeojin for starting yet another fire. Chaewon had been offered an invitation to join, despite Minecraft not really being her thing, and had played a total of two times on the server and spent the whole time just making a house and trying to tame dogs and cats -- while she was rather good at first-person combat games, getting jumpscared by creepers and zombies while trying to mine resources was not her ideal type of gameplay.

“Should you...do something about that?”

“Nah, Jiwoo’s got it under control,” she assured as she leaned fully back into her chair and looked up at Chaewon again, reaching over the back of the chair to circle her arms around as much of Chaewon as she could in such an awkward position. “What’s up?”

“Oh!” Chaewon leaned forward, showing off her screen to Hyejoo. She made a small sound of confusion before her character started to run around until a wolf villager appeared in frame, causing her character to stop to talk to them. “I finally found Vivian! It only took me like, 120 plus tickets but I finally got her. I gave her the black skull tee too so she looks just like you now!”

"Oh my god." 

"Now if I can just get her and Goldie to go on a date--"

" _Oh my god_ ," Hyejoo repeated.

She pulled her Switch back, frowning cutely. “What! My chat thinks that I resemble Goldie and I think you look like Vivian so I want them to go on a date and be girlfriends like us! Is it a crime to want that for them?” She gently pounded her Switch against the top of Hyejoo’s chair. “This is homophobia at it’s finest.”

Hyejoo pressed her lips together, trying and failing to keep the bemused smile that was forcing its way onto her lips. There was a lilt to her voice as she said, “Chaewon?”

Pulled from her little rant, she peeled her eyes away from the screen, looking back down at Hyejoo. “Yeah?”

“ _You know I’m still live, right?_ ” Hyejoo whispered, a grin fully on her lips.

The fact that they were dating wasn’t really a _secret_ per se, but it was more of the fact that it was just something that never came up. It wasn’t like they were trying to hide anything -- every member of LOONA knew that the two were dating, but your closest group of friends knowing that you were dating your best friend and roommate was leagues different than hundreds of thousands of people knowing that. Their viewers knew the two lived together, after all, following a couple clips that had circled a while back: one of Hyejoo bringing snacks and drinks to a mentally exhausted Chaewon who was on hour six of a villager hunt that had ended up lasting nine hours in total. (She had gotten the villager she had wanted in the end, but at what cost?); Hyejoo calling Chaewon into her room to make her sub in for one of her PUBG games because she had really had to pee and hadn’t been able to step away from her game; and Hyejoo running into Chaewon’s room after she raided her stream with a party popper just because she could. 

“ _What!_ ” Chaewon said, her eyes going wide before she ducked behind Hyejoo’s chair. “No! Why didn’t you tell me!” She groaned, softly smacking her head against the back of Hyejoo’s chair before she leaned to the side, peeking at Hyejoo’s monitors from her spot on the floor. “Is your face cam still on? Your mic?” she asked, “I didn’t see your chat pulled up anywhere, so I thought I was in the clear.”

Hyejoo swiveled her chair so she could talk directly to Chaewon’s crouched form. “I had it pulled up on my phone, because I was just about to raid someone. And I didn’t know you were gonna come in here and start talking about wanting Goldie and Vivian to be girlfriends, I thought you were just gonna show me one of your builds.”

“ _This isn’t how I wanted people to know we were dating_ ,” she groaned, resting her forehead against Hyejoo’s knees. 

Hyejoo ran her hands over Chaewon’s hair, and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s okay,” she assured.

Just after she spoke, a bits text-to-speech alert came through Hyejoo’s headphones, just barely loud enough for Chaewon to hear it read off _girlfriend pog._ That elicited a snort out of Chaewon, and she lifted her head, looking up at her girlfriend. Hyejoo was grinning down at her, and reached out for Chaewon’s hand as she stood up. She pointed to where she had propped her phone up against her monitor, stream manager pulled up on the screen. Comments quickly flew by, Chaewon only able to pick out a few of them before they disappeared: 

**P0GCH4MP:** _I knew it!!_ _  
_**tweetylix:** _wolf was always so nice to nabi when they played minecraft together. makes sense_ _  
_**duuuuuude21:** _oooooh so that’s why their friends made that minecraft beds joke lol_ _  
_**gamecubeshroom:** _You two are so cute!!_ _  
_**dragonyong:** _oh my god you two do look like vivian and goldie_ _  
_**yoyoyeojin:** _GIRLFRIEND POG GIRLFRIEND POG GIRLFRIEND POG GIRLFRIEND POG GIRLFRIEND POG GIRLFRIEND POG GIRLFRIEND POG GIRLFRIEND POG GIRLFRIEND POG GIRLFRIEND POG_ __  
**omgmi:** _pls tell chaewon she looks really cute today!_ __  
**officerbunbun:** everyone who said they weren’t dating now owes me $10

Hyejoo used their linked hands to pull Chaewon into her lap, swiveling her chair back around as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and burying her face into her blonde hair before she could even think of escaping her clutches. “You heard it here first, gamers: _nabicrossing_ and _sniperw01f_ are very gay for each other and are in fact, dating.”

“ _Hyejoo_ ,” Chaewon hissed, wiggling in Hyejoo’s grip. 

The younger leaned back, looking her girlfriend in the eye. “Am I wrong?”

After a short staring contest, she grumbled, “... _no._ ”

Hyejoo directed her attention back to the webcam perched atop her monitor. “Anyways, thank you all for tuning into my stream, even though it wasn’t Genshin, like you all were expecting. We’re gonna raid Yeojin though, so everyone give her lots of love! And I’m not just saying that because I saw her in my chat.” Hyejoo spotted two comments from _yoyoyeojin_ that simply read _OH RAID POG_ and _GOTTA GO BYE_ , which made her laugh. “Thank you, thank you, annoy Yeojin lots for me when you all get over there! Bye!” 

She lifted her hand to wave goodbye, and Chaewon did as well purely out of reflex. Carefully watching the raid timer get smaller and smaller, she waited until it had almost disappeared before she tilted her head up to steal a kiss from Chaewon’s lips, just in time for the raid to start and kick everyone over to Yeojin’s stream. Chaewon let Hyejoo capture her lips, indulging her for a moment before she pulled back and lightly smacked Hyejoo’s shoulder.

“That was mean,” she told Hyejoo, “and you timed it so it’d cut off exactly when our lips touched.”

Hyejoo beamed up at her. “That was kinda the whole point.”

“Can’t wait to see a clip of that floating around later,” she sighed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders. 

Hyejoo made a noise of agreement, looking past Chaewon so she could close down all of the open programs on her desktop and shut down her computer. When the fans stopped whirring, she looked back at Chaewon. “Now that I’m done streaming, wanna go take a nap on the couch?”

“Hmm...only if I get to be the big spoon.”

“Baby, you can be the big spoon _all_ you want,” Hyejoo said.

Chaewon smiled at her, a small and private thing, before she leaned down to press her lips against Hyejoo’s in a sweet kiss. “Let’s go. Carry me.”

Hyejoo groaned, but gathered her girlfriend up in her arms princess-style, and hoisted herself out of her gaming chair to waddle them into the living room so they could take their nap.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/peachtones)


End file.
